Elizabeth Sheal
Backstory Elizabeth was born into the noble, ancient family of the Sheals. All her ancestors were nobility, most were telepaths or inflictors. All Sheals manifested very early, towards their eighth birthday. Elizabeth is an only child, hence the preoccupation of her parents when she started to become very vivacious. The girl was mischievous and very smart. She showed no interest in dressing well, acting mature or any of the other thing her parents required of her. When she reached the age of eight and did not manifest, her father made her have ability detecting lessons weekly, which Elizabeth despised. When Elizabeth still hadn’t manifested at the age of nine, her father gave her ability detecting daily. He would never bear the shame of a talentless child. Two weeks before her tenth birthday, to the immense relief of the whole family, she manifested as a Polygot. But soon her father grew unhappy because a polygot was not the ability he expected of her. He wanted a proper telepath to continue upholding the family name. He became even more worried when wierd things started to happen around Elizabeth: objects moved of their own accord, things appeared in random places... On her eleven birthday, she received a Hogwarts letter. There was complete mayhem. Great-great-great-great-great grandfathers came to complain that a Sheal could not go to Hogwarts, neighbours gossiped, great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmothers kept sending angry letters saying that the family name was ruined and her parents fumed. They wanted Elizabeth to attend Foxfire and there was no way she was going to the Forbidden Cities to catch her train. Elizabeth, on the other hand, loved the idea because it meant she wouldn’t see her parents most of the year. The only relative who supported Elizabeth was her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-you-get-the-point grandmother. She decided Elizabeth would choose her own path, but she was so old nobody really listened to her. There was a long, drawn-out row, with shouting, crying and screaming on both sides. In the end, the resolution was that Elizabeth would go to Hogwarts, but she would continue ability detecting and training with a mentor during summer and winter vacation. She would go there by train, as there was no other way. All her equipment was arranged to be bought and transported to Hogwarts by gnomes, seeing as Elizabeth was not going shopping in the Forbidden cities. The only problem was her wand, so a wand-maker was (as an exception) called to Emberdale, the Sheal residence, to create a wand of unicorn horn core and wood of panakes. And so she went to Hogwarts. There were stiff goodbyes from her still frustrated parents, and wonderful good-luck gifts from the gnomes. She is sorted into Gryffindor. She is currently a first-year. For hogwarts form:https://the-lost-wizarding-cities.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts/Student/Elizabeth_Sheal Abilities Elizabeth is a Polygot and a witch, with a love for Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms. Appearence Elizabeth inherits the natural beauty of the elves: she has chocolate skin, midnight black hair and cobalt blue eyes. She is lean and tall, but she is a bit clumsy. Personality Elizabeth is a strong willed girl, who is very independent and does not like people telling her what to do. She enjoys pranking but despises bullying, she always make sure a practical joke is funny before playing it on someone.